marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Black Widow
|alternative1 = Natasha Romanova (Earth-311) |alternative2 = Natasha (Earth-9047) |alternative3 = Natasha Romanoff |alternative4 = Natasha Romanova |alternative5 = Natalia Romanoff |exclude1 = Natalia Romanova (Dr Bong Clone) |exclude2 = Natalia Romanova (Red Room Clone) |exclude3 = Natalia Romanova (A.I.) |exclude4 = Natalia Romanova (Poppupian) |exclude5 = Natalia Romanova (Skrull) |exclude6 = Natalia Romanova (Earth-91119) |exclude7 = Natalia Romanova (Earth-58732) |include1 = Natalia Romanova (Earth-10995); Natalia Romanova (Earth-10995) Spider-Man Heroes & Villains Collection Vol 1 17.jpg |include2 = Natalia Romanova (Earth-TRN759); Natalia Romanova (Earth-TRN759) from Spider-Man Vol 3 2 0001.jpg |include3 = Natasha Romanova (Earth-30309); Natalia Romanova (Earth-30309) from What If Ghost Rider Vol 1 1 0001.jpg |include4 = Natalia Romanova (Earth-14831) |includeComic1 = Natalia Romanova (Unknown Reality); Natalia Romanova (Earth-Unknown) from Secret Wars Secret Love Vol 1 1 0001.jpg |includeGame1 = Natalia Romanova (Earth-91119); Natalia Romanova (Earth-91119) from Marvel Super Hero Squad Online 001.png |includeGame2 = Natalia Romanova (Earth-58732); Natalia Romanova (Earth-58732) from The Punisher (2005 video game) 0001.jpg | Teams1 = Black Widows; Red Room (Earth-616).jpg | Teams2 = Black Widows; Black Widows (Earth-113500).jpg | Others1 = Claire Voyant; Twelve Vol 1 8 Textless.jpg | Others2 = Janet Van Dyne; Janet van Dyne (Earth-32659) from Ultraforce Avengers Vol 1 1 001.jpg | Others3 = Jessica Drew; Jessica Drew (Earth-1610) from Scarlet Spiders Vol 1 1 001.jpeg | Others4 = Tania; Black Widow (Tania) (Earth-23291) from Secret Wars 2099 Vol 1 2 001.jpg | Others5 = Yelena Belova; Black Widow Pale Little Spider Vol 1 1 Textless.jpg | Others6 = Unnamed Russian Agent; Black Widow Urals (Earth-616) 1.jpg | Others7 = Anya Derevkova; Anya Derevkova (Earth-616) from Sgt Fury and his Howling Commandos Vol 2 1 0002.jpg | Others8 = Carol Danvers; Carol Danvers (Earth-616) from Avengers Invaders Vol 1 12 001.jpg | Others9 = Dean Tarlek; Black Widow (Hitman) (Earth-616).jpg | Others10 = Natalia Romanova (Dr. Bong Clone); Black Widow (Dr.Bong).jpg | Others11 = Niko Constantin; Niko Constantin (Earth-616) 0001.jpg | Others12 = Petra; Petra (Black Widow) (Earth-616) 1.jpg | Others13 = Stefanya Melkinova; Stefanya Melnikova (Earth-616) 1.jpg | Others14 = Galina Tsarfin; Black Widow clone (Earth-1078).jpg | Others15 = Monica Chang; Monica Chang (Earth-1610) from Ultimate Comics Ultimates Vol 1 18.JPG | Others16 = Natasha; Black Widow (Earth-9997).jpg | Others17 = Layla; Layla (Black Widow) (Earth-12041) from Marvel's Avengers Assemble Season 3 13 0001.png | Others18 = A.I. duplicate; Natalia Romanova (A.I.) (Earth-14831) from Avengers Ultron Forever Vol 1 1 001.jpg | Others19 = Black Widow (Alien of Spidera); Black Widow (Earth-61211) The Amazing Spider-Girl Vol 1 1.jpg | Others20 = Raven Darkholme; Raven Darkholme (Earth-91119) impersonating Natalia Romanova (Earth-91119) from Super Hero Squad Show Season 1 12 0001.png | Others21 = Black Widow (Spider-Slayer); Black Widow Spider Slayer (Earth-92131) 001.jpg | Others22 = Poppupian; Natalia Romanova (Poppupian) (Earth-95397).jpg | Others23 = Ginny Stark; Virginia Stark (Earth-113500) from Invincible Iron Man Vol 1 500 001.jpg | Others24 = Dottie Underwood; Dottie.jpg | Others25 = Black Widow (Robot Iron Avengers); Black Widow (Robot) (Earth-555326).jpg | Others26 = Skrull Subversive; Natalia Romanova (Skrull) (Earth-TRN219) from Marvel Avengers Battle for Earth 0001.jpg | Related1 = Red Widow; Ava Orlova (Earth-616) from Mockingbird S.H.I.E.L.D. 50th Anniversary Vol 1 1 002.jpg | Related2 = Green Widow; Green Widow (Warp World) (Earth-616) from Secret Warps Soldier Supreme Annual Vol 1 1 001.png | Related3 = Nadia Van Dyne; Nadia Pym (Earth-616) from All-New, All-Different Avengers Vol 1 9 001.jpg | Related4 = Nosferata; Nosferata (Eurth) (Earth-616) from Avataars Covenant of the Shield Vol 1 2 0001.jpg | Related5 = Crimson Widow; Yelena Belova (Earth-12041) from Marvel's Avengers Assemble Season 3 14 001.png | Related6 = Anna Romanova; Anna Romanova (Earth-9997) Universe X Vol 1 11.jpg | Related7 = White Widow; Felicia Hardy (Earth-90214) from Spider-Geddon Spider-Man Noir 001.jpg | Related8 = Honey Moon; Inez Temple in Deadpool Max Vol 1 7.jpg | Related9 = Black Widower; Black Widower (Earth-Unknown) from Secret Wars Too Vol 1 1 0001.jpg }} es:Black Widow ru:Черная вдова pt-br:Viúva Negra